villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fizzie
Fizzie is the corporate mascot of Fizzco and the main antagonist of the 2014 Microsoft game Sunset Overdrive. He is often featured as a large advertisement balloon floating above Sunset City. Biography Fizzie balloons can be found throughout the city and act as a collectable to create amps. Max's Parents Fizzie can be heard as the Player climbs up the apartments advertising Overcharge and commenting on the Player's progress. It's Me! Fizzie! Fizzie is heard through the radio transmissions that make it unable to find Bryllcream. He appears after the transmitters are destroyed, toppling part of the tower and attacks the Player for trespassing on and destroying Fizzco property. Fizzie: The Inside Story While searching around the destroyed radio tower, the player finds one of Fizzie's AI core and reports it to Sam. Sam becomes curious to know what's inside Fizzie's memory and asks the player to take it to a Fizzie Fortunes|Fizzie Fortune-Telling Machine where he can gain access to Fizzco's secrets. As Sam tries to access data, he inadvertently reactivates Fizzie and gets locked out. When Fizzie woke up, he realizes the player is there, and he makes vulgar and blasphemous comments towards them. Sam asks the player to take Fizzie to a nearby fortune machine to hack the AI Core again. Upon exploring more of the core's coding, Sam discovers there is an "empathy chip" integrated inside the core. He gets locked out again and asks the player to take the core to another fortune machine. Fizzie continues to chew off the player's ear with vulgarity. When Sam starts messing more of Fizzie's coding, he accidentally activates the empathy chip and altered Fizzie's morals, causing him to become guilty for all the people he turned into monsters and cries tears of OverCharge Delirium XT (much to the player's disbelief). Sam gets locked out once more and asks the player to take Fizzie to another machine. Arriving on the next machine, Fizzie becomes very guilty for killing the innocent children and activates his self-destruct mode, where he intends to kill himself and the player with him. Sam tries to stop it, but gets locked out. So the player rushes the core to another fortune machine and Sam was able to stop it in time. Upon accessing more of Fizzie's coding and memory banks, Sam becomes shocked how Fizzie was created: He was created by Fizzco robots from a "Focus Group." A random Fizzco Robot appears and explains that robots are the only things that could make a fun enough mascot. The Focus Group, attacks but the Player demoralizes them by reducing their "ratings" to half a stars. Fizzie came to his senses that he was selling Overcharge, that turned people into monsters. Feeling guilty for all the innocent people, Fizzie begs the player to throw him into a nearby body of water to drown himself. Sam, out of reluctance, had no objections to this. So the player throws Fizzie into a nearby water. As he briefly floats, he thanks the player for helping him realize. Then Fizzie sinks below water and drowns. Bad Medicine Fizzie appears in the final half of this story mission, where the Player (after drinking an entire bottle of Fizzotussin brand pharmaceuticals) hallucinates chasing a flying, talking Fizzie plushie around the city, while avoiding lava and Fizzie's "friends" (OD skeletons). The sequence ends on top of the Fargarthian castle, where Fizzie leaves the Player a Dirty Harry pistol, and then proceeds to multiply and attack the Player with rockets until the original is shot. This Ends Here Fizzie appears as the final boss after the fake end credits. A copy of his A.I. takes control of the Fizzco HQ building and attempts to destroy the city. However, he is stopped by the player. Chaos Squad Fizzie makes a few appearances in online multiplayer. "Fizzie Attacks!" in the Harbor District is similar to his "'It's Me! Fizzie!" boss fight, and in the Downtown District, "The Floor Is Lava" tasks players with collecting Fizzie plushies while avoiding falling in the lava. "Fizzie Attacks... Again!" in the Robot Factory is similar to "Fizzie Attacks!", but with randomized Satellites. Strategy In the first fight, Fizzie will first shoot at you with sweeping eye lasers, and eventually bring out explosive balloons and lock-on rockets. His lasers will be focused on the grind cable, so jump off to avoid them. The balloons will eventually settle along the cables, so shoot them if they are in your way. Rockets can be dodged by dashing. When the satellites power up, jump on three of them to stun Fizzie and then unload your weapon of choice into his eyes when they turn green (you have unlimited ammo for this fight). Repeat this until his face is burnt off, exposing a disco ball (you can continue to stun him, but is not necessary to cause further damage), shoot this weakpoint to finish him off. The second fight is on a timer, so don't delay. Fizzie's main defense is electrifying the grind rails that lead to the top of The Building (the ones on his arms will travel along the lines, and one of the three rings at the top will gradually electrify if the Player stays on one too long), and there will be a few enemies in your way, do not worry about them. There are also orbital laser strike, but are pretty easy to predict and evade. Use the environment to traverse your way to the top of The Building and shoot the exposed power core (Hair Spray Bomb, TNTeddy or Pro Pain works best) until Fizzie breaks off and advances to the next district. This will create a new timer, so if you take too long doing one section, you don't have to worry about not having enough time to finish the fight. After a total of three passes at the power core, The Building will be destroyed and the city is saved. Gallery FizzieCharCard.jpg Screen shot 2014-07-17 at 12.30.46 AM.png|Fizzie facing the player. Screen shot 2014-07-17 at 12.33.14 AM.png Sunset Overdrive forall Fizzie.jpg|Fizzie trying to destroy the player. Screen shot 2014-07-18 at 11.32.59 PM.png Screen shot 2014-07-17 at 12.39.52 AM.png|Fizzie balloon object. Screen shot 2014-07-18 at 4.46.30 PM.png|Fizzie Mascot at the Overcharge party. Screen shot 2014-07-22 at 5.36.39 PM.png Fizzie's defeat.jpg|Fizzie's death. Trivia *Fizzie appears on Fizzco's promotional OverCharge Delirium XT website. He also has his own Twitter account that he uses to advertise OverCharge and to discount any libel spread about his character. *The It’s Me! Fizzie! is based on Fizzie. *At E3 2014, a giant Fizzie balloon hung from the ceiling. Guests were allowed to talk to Fizzie via a microphone stationed on the floor below. The idea was to have patrons assume that all of his responses were pre-recorded, however, it turned out that his voice actor was churning out answers on the spot. *Fizzie held a contest on Twitter where 10 Sunset Overdrive Xbox One bundles were given away. Fans were tasked with making it appear that Fizzie was floating in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (the story being that he was snubbed by Macy's) by printing out an image of Fizzie and taping it to their TVs or otherwise making it appear as if he were actually in the parade. Due to legal reasons, only American contestants were eligible and any logos that were not part of Xbox or Sunset Overdrive had to be blocked out. The hashtags #LetFizzieIn and #Contest also had to be present in submissions. The contest ran from November 26 to December 2, 2014 and winners were publicly announced via Twitter on January 6, 2015. *Fizzie was nominated for Hardcore Gamer's Best New Character of 2014 article, but lost to Monokuma of Danganronpa. *Fizzie appears on both the Sports Jersey and one version of the Baseball Shirt vanity items. *Insomniac Games has sold two T-Shirt designs featuring Fizzie. One was "Fizzie Flakes", and the other a real life version of the in-game Baseball Shirt. Both were available for a limited time. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Mascots Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Propagandists Category:Arrogant Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Liars Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Giant Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Psychopath Category:Comedy Villains Category:Game Bosses